Perfect Family Picture
by secret.escape
Summary: It's about Renesmee's birth and what would happen if Bella had been able to surive Renesmee's birthday without being transformed
1. Chapter 1 Life or Death

Chapter 1:

JPOV

I couldn't dare to look at Bella's naked body. So I turned around. I wasn't sure about what I was going to do.

"CPR?" Edward screamed. I didn't stop to think about it. I had to save Bella.

EPOV

While Jacob was doing CPR to Bella, I called Rosalie.

"Get Carlisle on the phone". "Now". I ran to her and held my hand to the phone.

"Carlisle?"

"What do I do? I can't change her."

"Heart beat.---- Edward! Listen to her heart beat" Jacob growled.

I threw the phone away and ran back to the room, Bella was breathing again. She was alive!

I started cleaning the blood from her mouth and body so I could finish treating her injuries.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2 She's gorgeous

Chapter 2:

EPOV

A few hours passed and I was still sitting on the floor , by Bella's side waiting for her to wake up.

"Edward?" Bella asked weakly.

"Bella, love? How do you feel?"

"Weak. Oh Edward, what happened? Where's our child?" Bella's sounded happy when she said "our child" and I couldn't help myself and I smiled.

"It's everything okay love. I've decided to change you. I just wanted to ask you how and when you wanted to do this. Renesmee is in good health, you don't have to worry about her. Esme's with her."

Bella started to get up.

"Bella, you just woke from a near-death experience. You should rest"

"I am f---. Ouch. I feel weak. Can you help me going to our bedroom?" Bella started to put her feet out of the stretcher.

"Bella, I will carry you. You can't walk yet. You're too weak."

"Wait, where's her?" Bella asked anxiously.

"She's in our bedroom, you'll be able to see her in a short while."

I carried Bella to our bedroom and laid her in our bed.

"Give her to me, please."

" Esme immediately gave Renesmee to Bella.

"She's gorgeous. She's more like you" Bella cried.

"But her eye color is mine" she said while I sat on the bed and Bella put Renesmee between us.

"You know what? I'd be crying too, if I could." Bella met my gaze at the same time that I met hers.

"Edward you should go hunt. You're eyes are black and you haven't hunted for weeks. Everything's okay now. Don't worry."

" Don't worry about me. You should rest"

I started humming her lullaby and they both fell asleep quickly and I went hunting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3 Gifted

Chapter 3:

BPOV:

I woke up with my daughter's hand on my cheek showing me a picture of me, her and Edward together. I smiled although my eyes were still closed.

"What a wonderful way to wake up, isn't it?" Edward's cool hand embarassed me and I opened my eyes and not able to resist his smile I kissed him.

"What was that?" I asked a few moments later.

"She is gifted. She communicates effectively." Edward explained and already guessing my other question he went on.

"She only needs to think of something than touches the person she wants to tell about her thoughts and the person, in this case it's you is able to see what she's thinking."

"How did you know what she was showing me?" I asked without thinking obviously.

"Mind-reading" We both said.

I stared at him for 5 minutes without noticing what I was doing. I was married to this dazzling man. It was not real yet…

After a while he kissed me and I lost control over myself and rolled to his side of the bed.

"Bella, Renesmee is here, love. She's going to wake up soon." I blushed and rolled back to my side of the bed.

"Right…Now tell me more about her" I demanded.

"She grows really quickly but it is getting slower every day. She's going to stop growing at the age of 16…I mean her appearance will be of a 16 year-old-girl but she's going to be 6 years old." I nodded and he went on.

"She drinks blood and also human food. But she's very exigent about her human food. She prefers vegetarian food." His cool breath was dazzling me.

"Sweet…She's perfect. I'll give her whatever she wants".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4 Last day as a human

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

The days passed and one night I asked Edward:

"Remember when you talked about changing me?"

"Yes." He answered casually.

"Can you do it tomorrow?" I asked anxiously.

" If you want to. Where do you want to do it?"

"In our bedroom." I was going to answer wherever you want to do it, but that wouldn't make him angry and I didn't want to. I didn't care about the place.

He didn't say anything after that which made me nervous…..He left the room and I followed him, looking like silly. I knew he was nervous cause his expression was tense. I didn't know what to do so I went to see Renesmee. I talked to her about a lot of things, although I didn't know if she was understanding me. Sometimes she nodded with her face, that's why I kept talking to her. I told her that I would be like her father soon and that I'd be acting weird for a year, but that I would still adore her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect Family Picture

Chapter 5:

BPOV:

Why couldn't I stop thinking about yesterday? Ugh…

"Are you ready love?" Suddenly I was with the feeling that he was as nervous as I was.

I nodded and Edward bit me in my neck. For a few seconds the pain wasn't that bad… 'I can handle this', I thought to myself but after a few seconds the pain was bewildering. 'Think of Edward, think of Edward' I repeated to myself. I quickly blocked my mouth from letting a scream go.

'Focus on something else' My brain kept saying until I remembered Renesmee's memory. A picture of me, her and Edward.

Soon we would be together again and no one would be able to break our perfect family picture…


End file.
